Hammer Head Transport
The '''Hammer Head Transport '''is a variant of the regular combat-rated Hammer Head Zoid. It is configured for transporting either cargo or passengers anywhere on Zi through water or air. General Overview During the waning days of the last Great War, the Helic Republic started to develop a new zoid to replace the aging replace the old RTZ-006 Mother Carrier, a medium cargo/passenger transport zoid. The result of this would be the new RZ-033T Transport Hammer Head, sometimes called Hammer Head Transport, which was a rebuilt transport version of the regular combat-rated RZ-033 Hammer Head. The resulting new Zoid was a bit larger than the regular Hammer Head and sports a small modular bay in the center of the Zoid which can be configured for a variety of different purposes or missions. The most popular of these different configurations would be the basic passenger transport which becomes the go-to configuration for this zoid for the less common cargo transport configuration didn’t carry enough cargo to be justified not to mention the later introduction of larger aerial transport zoids like the Cargo Hammer, the larger brother to the Hammer Head, and Cargo King, the freighter variant of the more popular Whale King, made it the passenger configuration far more common. That said while the Transport Hammer Head is considered a Transport Zoid it still sports a reasonable combat capacity with it sporting the same AZ Maneuver Missile Pods and Hyper Beam Guns of the regular Hammer Head. However, the other weapons of a regular Hammer Head have been removed from the design to make room for the central modular bay. Even then combined its weapons with its heavy armor the Transport Hammer Head is still capable of defending itself from most enemies, and when combined with a few good escorts it good fight off almost any enemy. Overall the Transport Hammer Head was quite popular with many across Zi after the end of the Great War with not only the Republic using them but are also used by the Guardian Force, and the Empire. Later on, it would become used by others like the Zoid Battle Commission and the minor small nations of Zi who like the Republic before them would use the Transport Hammer Head mainly for carrying passengers with a few using the less-common cargo configuration. This would often be minor junk dealers and such who like the armor and weapons of the Transport Hammer Head when compared to other transport like the Gustav. Design Overview The Transport Hammer Head looks exactly like any regular combat-capable Hammer Head with the center section a bit wider to make room for the modular bay. Some models sport a sky-light window around the bottom of the zoid’s dorsal fin, along with windows along the sides of the Zoid. On either side of the zoid’s hull are a pair of hatches with built-in modular steps which can be extended to allow passengers to disembark from the Zoid. Other cargo-carrying models sport a tail-end cargo hatch for loading cargo while some passenger carrier models have a similar hatch mainly those assigned to carry infantry units. Variants RZ-033T2 Transport Hammer Head II A variant of the regular Transport Hammer Head which enlarges the zoid by somewhere around forty percent allowing the transport to carry a single zoid, mostly light to medium zoids, in its central modular bay. This Zoid has become quite popular with mercenary or freelancer zoid pilots who use this variant to carry their zoids to wherever their jobs take them. It also can carry heavier cargos when the bay is configured for carrying cargo, which is a more common use of the design in modern times. RZ-033VT Transport Hammer “Helic-One” This single variant design of the regular Transport Hammer Head is developed to be the personal transport of the president of the Helic Republic following the end of the Great War between the Republic and the Empire. It would be quite heavily armored, more so then a regular Transport Hammer Head and sport slightly heavier weapons making it quite superior over other models. This would be seen when the Ancient Zoidian Hiltz hijacked the Helic-One during his chaos-spawning war against both the Empire and the Republic managing to capture President Camford while she was traveling to take part in a conference with Emperor Randolph in the Empire. Hiltz would use the weapons of the Helic-One to easily shoot down the escorting zoids, which included a pair of Storm Sworders piloted by a pair of elite Guardian Force pilots along with a trio of Rebulican Petras. Appearances The Transport Hammer Head appears in several episodes of the Guardian Force anime series and this page remains as a general fanon reference to be used for fanfiction stories including this author’s planned stories. This also includes anyone else but please give me credit for compiling this page. Minor Information and Trivia Disclaimer While this Zoid is seen several times in the anime series, therefore is not owned by this author, deathzealotzero, I do lay claim to the background I created for this zoid along with the page. Therefore please give me credit for putting this page together along with its background. Thanks.Category:Zoid Transports Category:Zoids Category:Awakening